


[Podfic of] A Heart That Hurts (Is A Heart That Works)

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is offered a reward for sending Lucifer back to hell, he asks for Castiel to be let off the hook. What he doesn't realize is that disobedience always has consequences. And when he gets a phone call from Claire Novak, Dean may find that he's in over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Heart That Hurts (Is A Heart That Works)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Heart That Hurts (Is A Heart That Works)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78625) by [enigmaticblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1g2KyOi) (62 MB) ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1l09Grj) (62 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 2:15:19

**Streaming:**  



End file.
